The getaway
by candidata
Summary: A surprising turn of events leads up to a romantic getaway.


Runaway 1/1

Getaway 1/2

Disclaimer: Don't own them just borrowing.

Rating: CSI3

Spoilers:None.

Author's Notes: The August Challenge – The Getaway - dedicated to Jen. I miss you! Two chapters one leading up to the getaway and one being the actual one.

Summary: A surprising turn of events leads up to a romantic getaway.

Getaway 1/2

Catherine walked down the almost deserted hallway in the lab. She looked into every room growing more and more impatient. Where was he?

Grissom had told her to meet him here after shift. They had been on their first official date the previous Saturday and today was Friday. After years of loving him thinking he could never love her back all it took was a late night two weeks ago, a bottle of red wine after a day in the park with Lindsey and somehow everything had changed. The following day he asked her out for the first time. Now they both had the weekend off and he had asked her to spend it with him. She was excited and felt a familiar rush of arousal dance around in her body at the thought of what they might get up to during the next couple of days.

After their date last week he had kissed her goodbye. Their first kiss had been sweet and innocent since Lindsey had been watching, but in the following days he had often dragged her away to kiss her with longing and strong desire to let her know just how much he wanted this to become a permanent thing.

Catherine finally reached his office and frowned slightly when she saw the closed door and closed blinds. She knocked softly and opened the door to an empty and dark office.

"Gil?" she was about to enter when Nick passed her.

"Hey Cath, don't bother. I just saw him leave" at the disappointed look in her eyes he quickly continued:

"He told me to tell you to check you office desk. Something about a case file detailing this weekend... hey aren't you off this weekend?" Nick never got a response, because Catherine had left him heading for her office at the mention of it.

She opened the door and smiled. On the desk she found a beautiful bouquet of flowers and a small white envelope. She was just about to open it when someone entered the room.

"Nice flowers" Jacqui said her fingers softly touching the petals of a particularly beautiful red rose as she watched Catherine put the card into her purse without opening it.

"Secret admirer?" Jacqui asked sensing Catherine wasn't about to tell her anything.

"Come on Cath. Anyone I know" she watched Catherine turn around to grab her coat to hide the light blush creeping into her cheeks.

"Catherine..." Jacqui moved to close the door but Catherine was faster and beat her to it stepping out into the hallway and closing the door behind her. She took a deep breath and smiled before she headed off towards the parking lot. Inside the office Jacqui smiled to herself.

"Gil Grissom...you better be ready to commit this time," she said out loud, having guessed exactly who had sent the flowers as soon as Catherine had blushed like that.

Catherine reached her car and made sure she had closed the door before she pulled out the letter from Gil. She told herself to relax but her hands still shook slightly as she opened the letter and began to read.

"My dearest Catherine"

"I wanted to make this weekend very special so I decided to make plan for us away from Vegas. I hope you'll forgive me for not consulting you I know you don't like surprises, but I promise you will like this one. I arranged for Lindsey to stay with your sister – in fact she is already there. I know that you may think it's a little early to go away together alone but I know you are the one for me – so please let me show you how special you are this weekend.

I will pick you up in two hours. Pack lightly anything you need I will buy you – but bring a bikini.

All my love

Gil"

Catherine leaned back into the seat. She felt tears streaming down her cheeks. She had to have done something good to deserve this man in her life. For a second while she was reading she felt a surge of panic when Gil told her he had made arrangements for Lindsey, which meant he had told her sister about them and potentially Lindsey as well but she knew in her heart that this was right so she couldn't be really mad at him.

She quickly drove home and packed her bags. Two hours later her doorbell rang and she ran to the door. She had changed after her shower and now wore a pair of jeans and a white tank top under a black cardigan. Her hair was down and curly and she had put on a simple make up.

Gil stepped into her home and closed the door behind him before pulling her into his arms. His mouth crashed down on hers. Compared to all of the other kissed this one was hard and demanding. Their tongues battled for control and she felt herself go weak in his arms. His hands reached around her pulling her as close to him as possible. As their need for oxygen grew larger than their need for each other they had to pull back.

"Wow" He said his hand coming around to caress her cheek as the other went down and clasped around hers. They walked hand in hand to her living room to get her bags and soon they were out the door on their way to their own private getaway.

On the way to the airport they talked about Lindsey and a current case. Catherine had never felt so comfortable around a man before. She knew she loved Gil, but she had to protect herself and her often broken heart so she decided not to give it all away before she was sure he felt the exact same way.

Gil could sense the change in her demeanor. His hand came over to rest on top of hers and he gave it a little squeeze. He took a deep breath.

"Catherine I love you," Her head snapped around and her eyes sought out his. He could see tears welling up.

"You love...you love me?" He was surprised to hear the amazement in her voice, how could she doubt that. He had loved her all along.

"Yes. I love you Catherine. I just wanted you to know that before we go any further. I love you and I intend to show you just how much this weekend."

He watched her face light up with the most amazing smile he had ever seen. She leaned over, her hand coming to rest on his upper thigh and her lips close to his ear as she said:

"I love you too" before she kissed him sweetly on the cheek – she leaned back and he watched her as he drove, her head resting on the seat, her eyes half closed.

He looked back at the road until he heard her whisper: "What did I ever do to deserve you in my life?"

He looked over and saw tears rolling down her cheeks. He immediately pulled the car over, released his seat back, opened her seatbelt and pulled her into his arms his arms coming to rest protectively around her tiny frame.

"Hey what is this?" I thought telling you I love you was supposed to be a good thing"

She managed to smile and said: "It is. Believe me it is. I just have a hard time believing that this is happing after all these years, I had given up hope..."

"Ssschhhhhhs" He whispered into her hair "It took me a while I admit but I loved you all along I promise you that. And I will love you forever, that is if you'd let me."

He felt her stiffen and pull away but he tightened his hold on her.

"Gil...what are you doing...I mean what is this..." she looked up at him and he was sure he saw both fear and vulnerability in her eyes.

"Catherine I know this is a little sudden and believe me I planned to wait...that is until tomorrow I mean... but I want to spend the rest of my life with you, if you'll let me. I love you and I love Lindsey. I can really see us as a family and I can't stop thinking about it. I even had a dream the other day about you, me, Lindsey and ..." he stopped talking contemplating if he was wise to say the last part of that sentence.

Catherine had stopped crying, she grabbed his hand to get his attention.

"You, me, Linds and?" she asked her voice soft but demanding. He could see a smile forming in her eyes.

"...and a baby" he admitted feeling a little foolish. What if she thought he was crazy? What if he was scaring her, coming on this strong, what if...

"Gil!" Catherine's voice brought him back to reality. She had to raise her voice to get his attention.

"What?" His nervous eyes met hers.

"Ask me!" Her eyes met his.

"Ask you?" He felt confused for a moment until it dawned on him.

"Yes!" A smile spread on her face from her lips to her eyes.

"Catherine will you marry me?"

For a second he had to tell himself this was real and not another one of the many dreams he had had the last week about asking her to be his wife.

"Yes" the soft answer fell from her lips just as his landed on hers.

For a while they just kissed, pouring all their love into the kisses.

Then she pulled back, moved back to her seat leaving him with a confused look.

"What?" she demanded to know.

"I just don't...what are you doing? You didn't like that?" He was totally confused.

A teasing smile and glimpse in her eyes told him she had really liked that, but something else was on her mind.

It was his turn to demand:

"What?"

"Well, if we sit around here all day I'll never become your wife and none of us are getting any younger so I guess we'll have to get started on that baby-project in the near future, so lets get moving mister"

They both started laughing as he pulled back onto the road heading towards the airport and their weekend-getaway.

tbc (a romatic getaway, a wedding and baby-making)


End file.
